Cub
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Meet the McGees, wild and crazy...Tim must have been adopted.
1. The Gift

**Disclaimer: I do own NCIS **

**Warnings: None in this chapter**

**A/N: Welcome to part one of my Cub Triology, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

_**We all grow up with the weight of history on us. Our ancestors dwell in the attics of our brains as they do in the spiraling chains of knowledge hidden in every cell of our bodies. **_

_**~Shirley Abbott~**_

Everyone has a family tree, a history that makes their family stand out among the rest. My family's history goes beyond that.

My family history began during the age of the Indians, before the Explorers came and claimed land that was not theirs to claim.

The Indians of all Tribes believe in the Mother.

The Mother give all that they needed, she give them life and in return they respected her and her children that roamed the lands in which they lived on, and on the night when the moon was full they bestowed upon her gifts.

This went on for many years, and while at times life was harsh, they were happy.

Then they came, the Explorers.

It is said that at first the Explorers were welcomed into the Tribes, and the two different worlds lived side by side in relative peace. It was only when the Explorers discovered the Indians strong faith in Mother that things changed.

The Explorers who had a strong faith in a different higher power, tried to change the views towards their own, the Indians were not swayed, and a war broke out.

Unfortunately the Tribes did not have the advantages that the Explorers did and as a result victories were few. Dispirited the tribes prayed to Mother for help.

Mother heard them.

On the night of the full moon, Mother gave the Tribes the power and appearance of her children, and while victory was theirs for many days, the Tribes still lost the war.

Many lives were lost, the survivors disappeared.

The tale continues on.

The survivors still infused with Mother's Gift, lived hidden within the forests, some peacefully, and others bitter. Those that were bitter hunted the innocents using Mother's Gift.

Sadden, Mother give those hurt by those of bitter feelings the same Gift, and the cycle continued on for nearly a hundred years.

Finally tired of the cycle, Mother turned the Gift into a curse.

All empowered with the Gift, went insane, turning into monsters. Their cries hunting the innocents who heard, but like all mothers, Mother forgave her children, and removed the curse but not the gift.

Generations after Generations passed, all learning to leave with their Gift, which was now a myth among the innocents and like their myth, they too lived among the innocents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	2. Rosemary

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None in this one**

**A/N: On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

_**If you don't believe in ghosts, you've never been to a family reunion. **_

_**~Ashleigh Brillian~**_

The moment he was told the location of the body found, Timothy McGee knew it was going to be an interesting day.

Rosemary Town was near the edge of Virginia, and with it being smack dab in the middle of lush forest, the only way there was on foot, its population was barely a hundred and the people there tolerated newcomers at worst, it was also where Tim used to live before Maryland.

Of course none of his Teammates knew that, and he knew that he better speak up now or else it wasn't going to be pretty when they got there.

"Um Boss" Tim said from the back of the car

"What McGee?" Gibbs said as he ran a red light.

"It's about Rosemary"

"And?"

The car swerved out the way of a tow truck.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I use to live there"

The jerked to a stop and Tim had to bite back an eep when Gibbs turned around to glare at him. The cars behind them honked their horns and cursed them.

"And you didn't think to mention this _**before**_ we got in the car"

"Um, well you were busy yelling at Tony, I didn't want to interrupt"

Tony glared at him through the review mirror, Gibbs raised a brow before giving his usual half-smile, half smirk and turning back around and started driving again.

"I thought you lived in Maryland?" Ziva asked.

"We moved there when I was around ten when my Dad got deployed, but I went back there every summer, my parents moved back to Rosemary after my Dad retired."

"What is it like?"

"Let me guess, it's the place that time forgot" Tony said.

"It may be small, but it's not closed off from the world" Tim said glaring at Tony from the rearview mirror.

"And the people" Gibbs asked, knowing that small towns like Rosemary are usually suspicious of outsiders and feds.

"They're pretty much laid back and welcome people that happen to stumble upon them, though they may be a little shaken up about the body"

Tim doubted it, especially if his father was there, but it was better safe than sorry.

After that the car ride was quiet with the occasional chatter.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to the path that would lead them to the town it was around the afternoon.<p>

"Are you serious, we have to walk!" Tony whined as they gathered their supplies, just as Ducky and Jimmy pulled up.

Tim nodded, holding back a smirk as Tony got a head slap, he then grabbed his gear and headed towards the path, making sure to make as much noise as possible along the way, his team right behind them.

It took them nearly an hour to get to the gate, and once they went through even Tony had nothing to say, and Tim knew they all thought the same thing.

They expected the town to be either like those old westerns towns with dirt roads and barely standing houses, or some kind of hillbilly camp.

Rosemary was nothing like that.

Stones covered the ground, the houses were made of lumber wood, some built close together others were spread out, many had small fences bordering the small gardens or yards they had in the front. There was a clothing store, a small little book store, a general store, and even a bar. Further up was a house that was larger than the rest and seem to watch over the town and its people, who were stopping and staring curiously at Tim and the newcomers.

"Runt!"

The team watched a tall large muscular man with shaggy shady blonde hair and dark eyes came up to Tim, and hugged the young Agent and even lifting him up off the ground and spinning him around!

"Leo! You overgrown Cub put me down!" Tim demanded, though there was a smile on his face.

The one called Leo placed Tim on his feet and nuzzled the younger male's cheek, Tim doing the same.

"The last time I saw you, was when you moved into that small apartment, how is it by the way?"

"Living" Tim said with a laugh.

"Good living I hope, you eating daily and all?"

"Yes" Tim said rolling his eyes.

"Good, that means I don't have to get Mom on you" Leo said with a grin ruffling the other's hair, before turning to the surprised Team.

"Hello welcome to Rosemary Town, you must be the Team the Runt been talking about, I'm his older brother Leo"

Tim had to hold back a laugh at the surprised looks on his Team's face even Gibbs when Leo gave them the same huge hug.

"My, my, this is certainly an unexpected welcome" Ducky said as Leo set him down back on his feet, "especially considering the circumstances"

"Well, we've heard a lot about you, and are all interested to meet you in person, so this is kind of a treat" Leo said as he hugged Jimmy, and a crowd began to form around them, but mostly Tim.

"Welcome back Runt!"

"Look how you've grown"

"Have you've been eating dear?"

"Alright everyone scurry off!"

The crowed moved at Leo's order and Leo started to walk off, Tim followed keeping a step behind and to the right, the others following suit.

They came to a house where an elderly on woman was sitting on the poach in a rocking chair, she looked up when they walked up the steps.

"These old ears must be losing their touch, because it sounds like little Timothy to me"

"Hello Auntie Mary"

Mary stood up with a chuckled and made her way over to Ziva and hugged her.

"It has been a while little Timothy, I almost thought you forgot about your Pack"

Ziva looked over at her teammates unsure of what to do, her teammates look to amused to do anything, the Mossad then gave a sound of surprised when the woman squeezed her breasts.

"Timothy dear…is there something you want to tell me?"

Laughter filled the porch.

* * *

><p>"I have three older brothers, and one younger sister named Sarah, she's adopted. Leo is the second oldest, Orion is the third, and Kuma is the oldest. " Tim said as he took picture of a muddy footprint, Ziva after getting over her….interesting experience had asked about his siblings.<p>

Ziva tilted her head, those names sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out how or why.

"Why did does everyone call you Runt?" she then asked.

"Because I was the runt of the litter" Tim answered.

Ziva looked at him curiously at the choice of words.

Outside the Gibbs was interviewing Mary and Leo.

"Young Leo was helping with my shopping, the General Store always has my favorite cream there. We came back to my place after everything was done, barely got to the gate when I smelt a strong rotting scent. Leo went inside, while I waited by the gate. Then the poor thing came out and told me there was a dead body. Imagine that a dead body in my house!"

"Thank you Ms. Molly"

"Call me Mary dear"

Gibbs gave a smirk before turning to Leo who was leaning against the poach rail and listening.

"Do you recognize the body?" Gibbs asked.

"No, never seen him around here" Leo shook his head.

"Do you know anyone who could have done this?"

"No, but then again if someone did, they'd be long gone by now. Dad the law in this town and everyone knows not to get on his bad side"

"Of course he a kitten compared to Mom"

Leo grinned as he looked over his shoulder, there were two large muscular men outside the gate, one was taller and bigger than the other, with black hair in a ponytail and dark green eyes, his skin was tan. The one next to him also had long hair but was a fiery red, with dark eyes, he too was tanned.

"Don't let her hear you say that" Leo said jumping over the porch rail and going over to them.

Gibbs raised a brow when the three nuzzled each other's cheek, but ignored it as a weird town costume, though his gut kept going off.

Something about this town did not sit well with it.

"Did you guys have a good hunt?" Leo asked.

"As always" said the red head.

"That's one of them?" asked the black haired man looking over at Gibbs.

"Yep, it's Runt's team"

"Runt's here!"

Leo barely had time to nod before the red-head jumped over the gate and ran into the house, Gibbs barely had time to move out the way. The black-haired followed at a much slower pace, stopping to say hello to Mary and introducing himself to Gibbs.

"I'm Kuma, the Runt's older brother, that blur that went by you was Orion, the second oldest"

"Agent Gibbs" Gibbs said shaking the young man's hand.

There was loud laughter from inside the house, causing Kuma to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Tony knew that Tim was taller than most people, but his brothers were huge! Tall, muscular and tanned, long and shaggy hair, dark eyes, they seem like the prefect definition of a woman's dream mountain man. Yet there was something about, the way the acted and spoke set bells off in his head, they weren't exactly "<em>Danger Will Robinson"<em> bells more like Gibbs's slap upside the head bells

"Here's the bar" Orion said, stopping in front of a large building.

"Thanks" Tony said.

"I'll see you around"

Tony watched him walk off before entering the bar, he can deal with the bells later.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stared at the woman named Raven, she was 5ft and some inches, red hair and grey eyes, and she currently had Tim's head smothered in between her rather large bosom.<p>

"Oh my little Cub!"

She was also Tim's mother.

"I've missed you so much! Oh I wished you'd come home more often!"

Gibbs tilted his head, did he hear purring? Was there a cat around here?

"And you must be Agent Gibbs, Tim has told me much so much about you!"

Gibbs grunted when he was pulled into a tight strong hug.

"Mom, please let my Boss go before you break him"

* * *

><p>Ziva thanked the young woman, and walked off the porch, the interview had gone well, the problem was that the woman didn't know the dead Marine named Aramis, no one she interviewed knew who the man was or way he would possible be here.<p>

She wondered if the others were having any luck, she barely passed the bar when Tony came stumbling out, followed by three very angry looking young men.

"Wanna say that again!" said the young man who was obviously the ring leader.

"I would, but you probably wouldn't get the second time" Tony retorted.

The young man's face turned red, Ziva hurried over to help her teammate when out of nowhere this mountain of a man appeared in between Tony and the group of boys.

"What's going on?" the mountain man asked, dark eyes narrowing at the boys, who shrunk back.

"Nothing" the leader said.

"Really, because it looked like to me that you're were about to attack a guest, and I know you're mother taught you better than that Malcolm"

Malcolm flinched.

"Now I want to apologize, now…all of you"

The group apologized to Tony who couldn't take his eyes off the giant man, and neither can Ziva.

"Good, not get before I call your mothers"

The group ran off, and the giant man turned to Tony.

"You alright?" he asked.

Tony just nodded.

"Good, sorry about that though, the Cubs here are a bit hot-headed but mean no harm" the giant man said before sticking out his hand, "names Victor McGee, I own this town…well my wife does but I like to think I do"

Tony's jaw dropped and Ziva's eyes widen.

This was Tim's father!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	3. New Roommates

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None in this one.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this story takes place around S3 after E5. So Jenny's alive!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

_**Families are like fudge - mostly sweet with a few nuts.**_

_**~Author Unknown~**_

"Mr. Aramis Pairs was mauled by a rather large animal"

"Tell me something I don't know Duck"

"The animal in question was Feline in species"

"So you're telling me that there is a Lion walking around that place?"

"Or a Mountain Lion"

"And how exactly does a Mountain Lion walk around without anyone noticing?"

"Why Jethro that's your job" Ducky chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Abby he was huge! Like a mountain!"<p>

"Wow!"

Ziva rolled her eyes at the two, though she had a small smile on her face, she too was an amazed at Tim's family and how energetic they were, and she wondered how the calm, and patient, McGee came to be.

"His Mom was hot too!"

"Tony!" Ziva scolded.

"What? She was!" Tony insisted, "and if I was sure Daddy McGee wasn't going to eat me, I would have hit on her"

"But he would have and I wouldn't have stop him"

Tony rubbed the spot where it had been slapped.

"Why aren't any of you upstairs with McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Ummm..."

Both Tony and Ziva glanced at each other guilty before hurrying to the elevator.

"Awww, I wanted to know more about the McGee Clan" Abby pouted just as one of her babies dinged.

"You can ask him later, what you got for me Abby" Gibbs said as he handed her the large red and white cup.

"Well, Ducky's guess was almost right, the Marine was killed by some kind of big cat, but here is where it gets hinky"

Abby clicked her on her mouse and a picture appeared on the big screen.

"Abby, why am I looking at a Sabretooth tiger?"

"Because that's the match I kept getting" Abby explained with a pout, "everytime I redo it, I get this! I think someone is playing a joke here!"

"Keep working on it" Gibbs said giving her a kiss on the cheek, then left.

When he got back to the Pen, his team was goofing off…again, with Tony as the ringleader…again.

"Come on Probie, you can tell me, was it retroactive water? Something in the air?"

Gibbs didn't want to know what Tony was asking, but he had a clue.

Tim's family, he still couldn't wrap his head over the fact that Tim, who was calm and patient came from a family as energetic as the one he met….or so touchy.

The whole two hours they were there Gibbs also noticed something else.

For one thing Tim and his brothers wouldn't looked their parents directly in the eyes, Raven always sit or stood to her husband's right and their oldest son to the left. Tim always sat to the right and an inch back when near any of his parents or siblings.

It was even odder with the way they spoke.

Gibbs wasn't sure if they noticed, but Tim's family and the townsfolk tended to slip up with their words, such as Cub, pack, mate, and other words, that made Gibbs's gut do a dance.

"No Tony, me and my family are not a experiment gone wrong…although we're starting to question Orion" Tim said bringing Gibbs out his thoughts.

"Really?"

Gibbs never got to hear Tim's answer because Tony's desk phone ranged.

* * *

><p>Victor yawned and arched his back, a deep loud purr rumbled through his chest.<p>

"Someone's happy"

Victor grinned up at his mate.

"Got to see my Cub today after nearly three months, I have every reason to be happy"

Raven chuckled before joining the other on the rug, she purred as she nuzzled his cheek.

"I know, and he was right his Teammates do smell good. Too bad we met them under different circumstances"

Victor's jaw tightens at the thought of the body, it did not sit well with him at all that someone had snuck into his territory and killed without him knowing.

"Do you think it could have be a Hunter?"

"No, Leo told me that it had the scent of a Were and that just pisses me off even more" Victor growled.

"And why you had the boys follow him"

"Of course"

"You know he's not going to be happy about it, especially when the boys start babying him, and you don't want to even get me started on Sarah, you know what a tongue that girl has"

" She gets that from you and besides I'm Alpha I can do whatever the hell I want, like this!"

Raven squealed when Victor pounced.

* * *

><p>After finding out very little on the Marine, Gibbs sent them home, surprisingly it was around 7pm, the earliest they've ever left.<p>

After paying the cab driver and saying goodbye to Ziva, Tim made his up to his apartment door and wasn't even surprised to find it full when he opened it.

"Welcome back Runt!"

"How the hell to you all even fit in my apartment?" Tim asked as he closed and locked the door.

He nuzzled his brothers in greeting and then the other two males that were there.

"Hello Mark, Nick" he said, "I didn't see you two in town when I was there"

"We were at the University" the one called Mark said.

"I forgot that you guys went back to school, what are you studying again?"

"Law" the once called Nick answered.

Mark and Nick were twins, long dark brown hair and light blue eyes, they were same age as his brother Orion, and while they weren't as muscular and big as his brothers they were tall.

"That's great, Leo get out of my refrigerator, I don't have the money to feed you're black hole of a stomach"

Leo cursed when his head hit the top of the refrigerator, before pulling out and closing it.

"Doesn't matter, there nothing in there to eat" he said, "I thought you said you were eating"

"I am, I just never said it was at home"

"Take-out?"

Tim nodded, flinching when Kuma glared at him.

"Every day?" the older brother asked.

"Well not every day, only when we have cases and stay late"

"So pretty much every day"

Tim sighed but nodded.

"That's not healthy at all Runt"

"I know, but it can't be help"

"Well starting today, that's going to change while we're here."

Tim sighed, he didn't mind his brothers being here, he knew that his Dad would send them to watch over him and Sarah after it was discovered that the scent surrounding the dead Marine was a Were, but they tended to baby him, more than they did Sarah, mostly because he was so sickly as a child, being the Runt and all.

"Now get out of those clothes and shower, Orion run to whatever store is open and get some stuff, the usually is good. Leo and I will get the luggage unpacked, Nick call Sarah again and tell her to be ready in two hours, she's staying the night over here and that Mark will be picking her up" Kuma ordered.

All five males went to do as they were told, Kuma watched them for a moment before following Tim into the bathroom.

"You're not going to wash me too are you?" Tim asked as he undressed.

"Want me too?"

"Even if I said no, it wouldn't stop you"

"No it wouldn't, but you know why we're here don't you"

"Couldn't this have waited until I wasn't naked?"

"You make it sound like I haven't see you naked before, and answer the question"

"Yes I know, Dad's worried, seeing as how there was some unknown Were around the territory"

"That's only part of the reason, we're always worried about you and Sarah. The pack has never had Cubs as young as you and Sarah leave, especially when neither of you are even close to the coming of age."

Kuma watched Tim as he turned on the shower, he waited for his little brother to answer him.

"I can take care of myself" Tim finally said.

"Even during the full moon?"

"Can't you wait until I get out the shower, that you _**ordered **_me to take?"

Kuma watched his brother step into the tub and close the curtain, he then undressed and stepped in.

"Kuma!"

Outside the bathroom Leo decided he didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva stared, and stared. and well... stared.<p>

"It reminds me of a pile of kittens" Ziva finally said.

Yesterday before they left, Ziva had somewhat bullied Tony in giving both her and Tim a ride to work today, Tony had gotten Ziva first because Tim won't answer his phone and Tony was to grumpy to care. So after picking up Ziva he turned around and went to get Tim, only to find the younger Agent not answering.

So one pick lock later, both Tony and Ziva found themselves here, staring down at the pile of McGees and two males they've never seen. It was literally a pile, feet and hands were in faces and other body parts, and bodies were positioned in seemly impossible way.

"Are you going to just stare all day?"

Both Agents jumped and whirled around, there was Kuma leaning against the door frame , smirking.

"Where did you come from!" Tony exclaimed waking up the others.

"Secret, and you know you really shouldn't sneak into people's houses, you might get shoot or mauled" Tony shivered at the feral grin they got; Ziva narrowed her eyes as though daring the man.

"Kuma stop teasing them" Tim yawned as he pushed an arm off his leg, "hey guys I'll be ready in a minute, Sarah get up, you need to get ready."

A mess of hair popped up out the bodies and murmured something.

"While they get ready, are you hungry I made pancakes" Kuma offered.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to marry you're brother Probie"<p>

Was the first thing Gibbs heard when his three Agents stepped off the elevator.

"Something you want to tell me DiNozzo?"

"Morning Boss"

"Good morning Gibbs, McGee's brother made Tony have an orgasm" Ziva said with a grin, Tim snickered.

Gibbs raised a brow then decided he needed more coffee.

"Funny" Tony said, sticking his tongue out the Officer as he went to his desk.

"Kuma made pancakes" Tim explained to his Boss.

"I didn't know pancakes was the way to making you an honest man DiNozzo"

* * *

><p>Victor really hated these town meetings, they were so boring, but as Alpha he had to join...at least that's what his mate says every time he whines about going.<p>

"Alpha, have you figured out who has hunted in our territory?" asked one of the elder pack members.

"No, I'm letting the humans deal with finding whoever did this" Victor said.

"But Alpha!"

"Quiet! I said I was going let them find them, I never said I was going to let them deal with punishment as well, whoever did this will be punished by my hands, but until then no one is to be alone at night or day. You will always travel in groups of two or more, same for runs and the full moon. If you see or hear anything suspicious, come to me immediately, break any of these rules and you will be punished. Understood?"

"Yes Alpha"

* * *

><p>Marine Aramis Pairs was your average Marine, young , good family, loyal girlfriend and a good solider. No drug problems, no reason for anyone to kill him, especially in a town as small and secluded at Rosemary.<p>

"Looks like you may be stumped on this one Jethro" Jenny said, when the Agent came in to report.

Gibbs just gave her that look.

"But of course that's not going to stop you" she then said, "keep me posted then"

Gibbs nodded and turned to the leave he was barely out the door when Jenny spoke again.

"Oh and Jethro" Gibbs turned to look at her, "there has been…rumors going around that Tony's getting married, who's the crazy woman and when can I expect an invitation?"

"McGee's older brother" Gibbs said smirking at the surprised look, "he made Tony pancakes".

"It must have been some damn good pancakes"

* * *

><p><strong><em>All these clues and they can't get it? Makes you wonder how they caught all those criminals doesn't it? <em>**

**_Review Please!_**


	4. The Bad Guys get a scene!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None **

* * *

><p><strong>Cub <strong>

**_"Mystery is at the heart of creativity. That, and surprise."_**

**_~Julia Cameron~_**

"You were right"

"Of course, you forget I lived in a Pack"

"A Pack that you betrayed"

"Never said I liked being in it"

A chuckle.

"Now what?"

"We continue with the plan"

* * *

><p>"Cats!"<p>

All three heads looked up and looked at their female co-worker.

"You mean the musical?" Tim asked

"No, I mean you and your siblings' names. I finally figured out why they sounded so familiar, they're names of cats" Ziva explained.

"I know "Tim sighed, "Mom has an odd sense of humor"

"I'll say" Tony said with a grin that told all that he was about to unfold a whole load of jokes.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo" Gibbs said before going standing up to head to Abby's lab.

"You got anything for me Abbs?" he asked when he entered.

"A suspect Gibbs!"

* * *

><p>The suspect was a dead end and after another week of no leads, Abby convinced them all that a night out was needed, even Gibbs was dragged along.<p>

"Come on Timmy you have to come!"

"I'm sorry Abby, but me and my brothers an d sister are going out tonight"

"Then bring them!"

Tim sighed, sometimes being a Were was a pain, especially when you were trying to keep it a secret from your friends.

For all Weres, the night of the Full Moon was a mystical night for not only was it the night where they transformed, it was the night that began the birth of their species. One of the side effects was that the week and days before the Full Moon, was that it made it harder to control the feral personality.

"Alright Abby I'll come" Tim finally said after being glared and ignored at for a good five minutes.

"_I'll just leave early" _he thought as he was tightly hugged.

* * *

><p>"Timothy McGee where the hell are you!"<p>

Kuma hung up the phone harshly; he growled and paced the small apartment. His brother was supposed to be home hours ago; it was nearly nightfall and already he could feel the need to change, so he was sure his youngest brother could feel it too.

"I'm sure he just forgot the time" Sarah said.

"Like hell, it's the Full Moon!" Kuma snarled, baring fangs.

Sarah flinched and whimpered; Leo nuzzled her cheek and gave a soft purr.

"Kuma why don't we just go there" Orion said, "he left us the address"

Kuma looked at him, before sighing and taking a deep breathe.

"Alright, Sarah I'm sorry" he then said kneeling in front of the girl and nuzzling her chin.

Sarah licked his cheek, "It's okay" she said.

Kuma gave her a small smile, he hadn't meant to snap at her, but as acting Alpha the fact that one of his pack-mates, his baby brother was not here, made it more stressful for him.

"Alright let's go"

* * *

><p>He needed to leave now!<p>

"McGee?"

Tim looked over at Jimmy.

"Are you alright?"

Tim opened his mouth to tell the other he was fine, but all that came out was a low groan. Suddenly Jimmy was gone and then reappearing with Ducky and everyone else.

"Mr. Palmer says you are feeling well" Ducky said, before placing his hand on his forehead only to take quickly back.

"You're burning up Timothy!"

Tim pushed away the hands that were moving him to sit, groaning when a sharp pain spiked through him.

Damn it he needed to go now!

"Tim!"

Tony watched surprised as his teammate, roughly pushed Gibbs out the way and stumble out the bar.

"Tim!"

Abby rushed after him, Ziva behind her, Ducky and Jimmy not far.

Gibbs stood there a bit surprised before he too went out, Tony followed still a little dazed.

* * *

><p>The moon's shine hugged his body, caressing him as he fell to his knees.<p>

The world around him spun, the bones in his body cracked as they shifted, skin stretched and hair grew. With a loud cry both of pain and power his transformation was complete.

With a soft growl he shook his fur and stretched his limbs, before sitting down and cleaning his fur.

"T-Timmy?"

Green eyes turned to look up at his humans.

* * *

><p>This…this could not be real.<p>

The thing before him could not be Tim.

What he saw…what they saw just had to be the results of too much alcohol.

"T-Timmy?" Abby whispered.

Feral eyes looked up at them, ears twitching in her direction.

No one could move, no one wanted to move, as though they were afraid that if they did, it would all either disappear or become real.

Suddenly the creature tensed, its ears stood erect and then it bolted.

"Tim!"

Abby ran off, the others stood there.

The Goth came back a few minutes later, short of breathe.

"He's gone" she panted.

* * *

><p>Kuma sniffed the ground picking up his youngest sibling's scent, he looked back at his pack for just a moment, he made a low grunt that rumbled from his throat before continuing on, the others following. He gave a warning growl when his sister bounced ahead of him. He then let out a loud grunting noise that echoed among the alley ways that they traveled, his pack mates doing the same. Sarah letting out yipping noises.<p>

They made it about a block when they all caught the familiar paw steps of their packmate.

Kuma purred when his young sibling appeared, he went over and sniffed the cub, making sure he was not harmed. Tim purred, and pawed playfully at his brother's large head before his sister playfully tackling him.

The other pack mates sniffed at the tumbling cubs.

Kuma watched them for a moment before moving.

Tim went limp when he was lift away from his sister by the scruff of his neck by Orion, Sarah gave a soft growl at Leo when he lifted her.

With the Cubs in their jaws they followed their Alpha into the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think they know now!<em>**

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	5. Family Secret Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnging: Cuteness!**

**A/N: I really don't like how this chapter turned out but it's the only one that hasn't made me want to kill the computer, so I guess it's better then nothing lol! Also I fixed some spelling errors that I saw and was pointed out to me, I hope this is better.**

** Anyway I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

**_"Secrets are made to be found out with time."_**

**_~Charles Sanford~_**

Tony decided that what he saw last night was a result of too much alcohol, or too many slaps to the head.

There was no way, **_no way! _**That****what he saw was real!

He did not just see Tim, his Probie turn into…..that!

He knew what it was; he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

_Feral eyes looked up at them._

With a groan Tony turned off the movie that had been watching him for the past five minutes, no point in it anymore, he stared at the frozen picture before getting up, turning it off and going to bed.

He was going to sleep and when he returned to work, tonight was going be nothing but a strange dream.

* * *

><p>Tim woke cuddled next to a body, the scent told him it was Orion, there was a leg poking his ribs, and a heavy head using his legs as a pillow, with a yawn he opened his eyes to meet the ceiling of his apartment.<p>

_"So we made it home" _he thought as he wiggled his way out from the pile without waking any of siblings and friends.

Jethro who was curled up next to Sarah looked up, and wagged his tail at the sight of Tim moving around.

"Morning boy" he said softly as he made his way to the bathroom to get a shower, after way there he paused when an image flashed through his mind. He frowned and concentrated on it.

All Weres are feral, they acted on instincts which was why many Weres lived in secluded places, and few were found in the City, it was hard to push back something that part of you. So when they changed the more human part of their mind was pushed back and the animalistic part took over. When they changed back memories are usual lost about the night, but sometimes there were flashes.

_"Uh-oh"_ Tim thought when he realized the images he saw were that of his Team looking **_down_** at him, eyes wide in disbelief and shock.

"Kuma's going to kill me" Tim groaned.

Jethro barked.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was a man of many things, if you talked to some people they would mostly say he was a bastard, he was also one of many beliefs.<p>

Were creatures was not one of them.

Especially when it turns out that his youngest Agent was one!

Gibbs wasn't sure if he should be having a heart attack, be angry or sad, angry because his Agent hidden something like this from him, sad because his Agent didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth, and a heart attack, because everything he was taught about Were legends were now real!

"M-Morning"

Gibbs head shot up and saw Tim standing nervously at the edge of the Pen, the young man? Should he even still consider Tim human?

Tim looked big eyed and about ready to bolt should Gibbs make any sudden moves…just like a scared and corner animal.

"Morning McGee" Gibbs finally said his voice neutral.

The Senior Agent watched the other for a moment, those green eyes widen further and Tim stood there for just a moment before he quickly hurried to his desk.

Silence fell between the two, neither looking at the other.

Ziva came in about ten minutes later; she paused when she saw Tim, who instinctively ducked his head. Luckily for him Ziva mere said good morning to Gibbs and sat at her desk.

_"Maybe Leo was right" _Tim thought, _"maybe they all had too much alcohol and don't remember anything" _

It was wishful thinking on his part Tim knew, but it was better than worrying whether if they really saw him change or not. Tony came in some moments later, he gave Tim a wary glance before he sat at his desk, no one said a word.

It wasn't long before the rest of NCIS noticed the tense between their top Team, and stirred clear away from Pen.

* * *

><p>Orion watched his younger brother leave to take Jethro walking, Leo was with them, Kuma was with Mark out buying food.<p>

It was going on nearly a week since the incident as he called it, and he was becoming worried. His brother was stressed and worried and it was all those humans fault!

The Were for the life of him couldn't understand why humans had to be so difficult!

From what his Runt had told him, the humans knew, but didn't know what to say or even what do about it, and his Runt by nature was going to wait for them to make the next move.

"What are you doing" Nick asked watching his friend take out his cell phone and dial some numbers.  
>"Putting a stop to this headache" Orion said just as the phone answered.<p>

"Agent Gibbs, this is Orion McGee. We need to talk"

* * *

><p>"You what!"<p>

Orion didn't even blink at the glare or outburst.

"You need to deal with this Tim" he said.

"You invited them to my apartment! Without me even knowing or even asking!" Tim growled, pacing back and forth in his apartment.

"You wouldn't have done anything, and you know it, and it's better to deal with this now then never at all and living with the tension"

"That still doesn't give you the right to do as you please, Kuma, say something!"

Kuma who had been watching from his spot on the chair, looked between the two brothers, then at Leo, Nick, Mark and Sarah who had been picked up.

"Orion's right, this has gone on long enough, and while I don't approve of his methods, I see no problems"

"But—"

There was a not on the door, all seven heads turned to look at it, Jethro barked and walked over to the door.

"Took them long enough" Nick said, having picked up the scents minutes ago and had wondered why their guests were taking so long to knock.

"Well?" Orion said

Tim snarled at him, before going over to the door, with a calming breath he opened it.

* * *

><p>When he had got the call from one Orion McGee and was invited to Tim's apartment, Gibbs knew that the running around and avoiding the problem was done, though he expected it to go on a little longer.<p>

_"And please make sure the others come as well, don't worry we'll fit you all in somehow"_

That's what Orion said, and Gibbs knew well who the others were, and that's how the Team, plus Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy came to be here at Tim's door.

"Someone has to knock" Ziva said when they all stared at the door for a good few minutes.

Surprisingly it was Jimmy who did the knocking.

They nearly jumped when Jethro barked, before the door opened.

"Hey" Tim greeted before stepping aside to let them in.

One by one the filled the tiny apartment.

"How the hell did you fit your brothers in here McGee?" was the first question Tony asked, as he sat in one of the many chairs that were in there.

Sarah giggled, while the boys snickered, even Gibbs looked amused.

With the tense now less, Tim felt it was easier to explain and once everyone was settled, his siblings sitting on the floor, while his Team took the chairs, he then began.

"Some nights ago….what did you see?" Tim asked.

"Don't know McGee, you tell us?" Gibbs answered.

Tim looked at his elder brother who nodded.

With a sigh Tim stood and let his body relax and then he changed.

* * *

><p>All eyes watched, as skin stretched, ripped, and changed, until before them was to them a month old Cub. The Cub had puffy shady brown fur and black spots, its tail was the same as its fur long, spotted and fluffy. Big green eyes stared up at everyone before going over to Kuma and climbing into his lap, letting out a loud purr.<p>

Kuma lifted the Cub up by the scruff if his neck and cradled him in his arms.

"As you can see Tim's a Were, all our family is, as is the rest of the people in Rosemary" Kuma explained as he wrestled his fingers from the Cub's mouth, Tim gave soft playful growls and held on tightly. Kuma gave a playful growl back and nipped gently at Tim's ear.

The NCIS watched amazed.

"That night" Orion continued. "Tim was supposed to meet us back at the meeting point, but got held up"

"That was my fault" Abby said, her eyes never moving from Kuma and Tim, "I bullied Tim into staying longer"

"We figured" Leo said with a grin.

Tim jumped out of Kuma's arms and bounced over to Tony and pounced on his shoes, chewing at the shoelaces, playfully growling. Tony looked down unsure of what to do.

"You can pick him up, just grabbed him by the scruff of his neck" Kuma instructed, with a watchful eye.

Tony hesitated for a moment, before bending down and doing as Kuma told. Tim went limp as he was grabbed and lifted, purring when he saw Tony's face.

"Awww" Ziva and Abby coo'd when Tim started licking Tony's nose.

Kuma smirked, it worked every time.

* * *

><p>"Are all of you like this?" Ziva asked.<p>

The NCIS had since abandoned the chairs and were now on the floor, even Gibbs.

Tim was happily pouncing on Jethro who merely laid there, though he gave a warning growl when Tim bite his tail

"No just Sarah and Tim, they're still Cubs" Orion explained, "Were don't become adults until they're 500 hundred years old"

Six eyes stared at them in shock.

"5-500?" Jimmy stuttered.

"Yep" Leo said, "Tim's 494years old"

"Wow Boss Probie's as old as you!"

*Thwack*

"Thanks Boss"

Tim pounced on Jethro one more before bouncing over to the group, all watched as Tim climbed into Gibb's lap, curled up into a ball and went to sleep happily purring.

"I should have brought my camera!" Abby coo'd.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you go, Tim's still a baby in Were time, and just wait until they see the boys changed, even better what until they see Papa McGee lol!<em>**

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	6. More Facts and Attacks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: I was asked if Tim and his family were Werewolves or Werecats, they're Werecats. **

**This chapter is one of the evil ones, one of the ones that won't do as I say and gives me a hard time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

_**For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone.**_

_**~Audrey Hepburn~**_

Tim sighed as he looked at the toy mouse on his desk, ignoring Tony's knowing smirk he placed the toy into his drawer, and while he looked annoyed secretly he was happy, his team seem to have accepted him for what he was, of course him being a cute baby Cub may have something to do with it.

Briefly he wondered what happen if his Team had saw his brothers in their Were forms that night.

He snickered at the thought, ducking his head behind his computers when Ziva turned his way.

Five minutes later he was going over his notes on their Case of Aramis Pairs when two scent caught his attention .

"Fornell and Sacks are here" he then said not looking up from his computer.

Both Tony and Ziva looked up at him, just as the elevator opened and the two FBI Agents stepped off.

"Where's Gibbs?"

Tony and Ziva pointed to the Director's office, Fornell nodded to Sacks before heading up to the office. Tony and Ziva then turned surprised eyes to Tim who had returned to his notes.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked standing up and going over to his Probie's desk.

"The nose knows Tony" Tim simply said.

"Wow" Tony said fascinated, while Ziva looked impressed.

Sacks decided he didn't want to know.

When both Bosses came down, they stopped short when they came to the Pen.

"What the hell?" Fornell said.

All three heads looked up then turned to the blindfolded Tim in surprise.

"Okay I'm officially impressed" Sacks said.

"As am I" Ziva said.

"Why are torturing McGee" Gibbs said, "and with witnesses around"

"McGee is Superman Boss!" Tony exclaimed before picking up a Snickers bar and holding over Tim's nose, "smell this!"

"You people are weird" Fornell said as he handed Gibbs a folder, "Sacks come on!"

Sacks looked like he wanted to stay but followed his Boss anyway.

Gibbs watched the two leave before looking over at his Agents.

"Can I get back to work now?" Tim asked as he took of the blindfold.

"Do all of your…people have the same talents?" Ziva asked, wording her word carefully, Kuma had sternly explained that what they have learned must be kept a secret.

"All that I've met yes" Tim said quietly, "we are stronger than humans, even the Cubs, we're faster too"

He squirmed under the amazed eyes, even Gibbs looked amazed.

"Um I can tell you more after work if you want" Tim said, he wasn't use to all this attention from his teammates that wasn't work related.

"Party at Boss's place!"

"No there isn't" Gibbs said as he made his way to his desk.

"Fine Ziva's place then"

"I do not believe I have the space, especaily if McGee's brothers are coming"

"I don't anyone can have space for them"

* * *

><p>The work day continued on with them trying to find leads and Tim becoming guiltier over the fact that he knew who had killed Aramis but had yet to say anything about it, Kuma for some reason had forbidden him from telling his team at the moment, he was also surprised that none of his teammates had asked if Aramis being mauled by a Sabretooth Tiger was possibly connected to him being a Were.<p>

In the end Abby who had heard of the plan have convince Gibbs to let them all come over his house.

"There are more Weres than just Werewolves and Werecats, there are all kinds of species of Weres, and most of us live in secluded places, like Rosemary" Tim explained when they all were settled down in Gibbs's basement.

"Why?" Ducky asked, very interested.

"We're born feral" Tim said, "we're born with animalistic instincts and behaviors, all Weres believe keeping to some traditions keeps us strong in spirit, and brings us closer together as a Race, and it's hard to hold back something you are born with"

"I do not understand" Ziva said, "you don't not seem to be having any troubles"

"Well being a Field Agents helps, but I do, lucky for me those troubles as you call them have been what humans would consider normal"

"Seasickness" Tony said in realization, "fear of heights and why dogs don't seem to like you"

Tim nodded, "Those are some, although the dog part is mostly because I neither smell human nor feline to all normal animals and their not sure what to make off it, some will avoid us or act aggressively, some on rare occasion are even friendly"

Gibbs was listening as he worked on his latest boat and like the rest of his Team he was listening with rapid interest, though he took note that Tim would look off at something in the corner and his ears would twitch, making the man wonder what the younger male was hearing.

"Have you ever come close?" Abby asked.

"Close to what?" Tim asked

"Losing it"

"If you mean have I given into any of my instincts, yea a couple of time really."

"When?" Tony asked as he tried to remember to a time that his Probie had acted odd.

Tim tilted his head as he remembered many of the incidents, one of them was the very first meeting of Team Gibbs, the Boss had given off such a strong Alpha allure that it took all of Tim's power not to change and lay down in submission, Tony was no better and neither was Kate. Then there was their scents they all smelt so good!

Then there was that time Tony had come in wearing leather boots, it took so much power not to pounce on the Agents shoes and start chewing on them.

"_Mmmm leather" _

* * *

><p>Leo gave a big yawn as he got out the car, it was well past his cat-nap time. With another yawn he made his way across the campus field, towards the dorm where his sister was, he pressed the elevator button just as someone stood next to him, his nose flared and his body tensed, he glanced at the young man beside him who was watching the lights move from one number to the next.<p>

The door opened and both walked in and the doors closed.

"How long?" Leo asked when the metal boxed started moving.

"Two years" the young man answered.

"Still a Cub then" Leo chuckled.

"This _**Cub**_ has killed over a thousand monsters like you" the young man sneered.

"And I've killed over a million murders like you" Leo answered with a smirk.

"I'm not the one who mauls millions of innocent people for fun!"

"Is that what they're telling you guys nowadays? How uncreative" Leo yawned ducking as a bullet came towards him.

* * *

><p>"Coming!" Sarah called came out the bathroom, she made it to the door, paused and gave a low animalistic growl before calming herself and opening the door.<p>

A gun was pointed at her head.

"Hello" Sarah said pleasantly.

"Hello" said the older man, "I'm here to kill you"

"I can see that, where the other one?"

"Killing your brother"

Sarah smirked, "Apparently you very little about our Pack" she said.

"I know a lot more than you think"

The elevator dinged open.

"No" Sarah growled her eyes almost glowing, "you don't"

The man pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	7. I'm Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! My computers fixed! Now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

"_**As soon as there is life, there is danger"**_

_**~Ralph Waldo Emerson~**_

Tim was just finish retelling the events of a hunt with his Pack when his phone ranged.

"McGee….Kuma calm down…._**what!**_...when….okay I'm coming" Tim hung up his phone and looked at the others who stared back concerned.

"Is everything alright Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"Sarah and Leo were attacked at Sarah's school"

"What! They're okay right?" Abby asked, already Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were readying themselves to go.

"Yea, a little banged up but fine, Kuma wants me to come home"

"We'll come with you"

"No!"

All eyes looked, startled at the rise in the normal passive voice.

"Sorry" Tim blushed, "but Kuma is on edge and I'm not sure how he'll react to someone that's not Pack coming to the apartment"

"I do not understand" Ziva said eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I do" Jimmy said, "I've seen it with the feral dogs on my Uncle's farm. They never bothered us or the livestock there, but if one of the members were injured or missing especially a pup, they, the Alpha especially, tended to be really aggressive and will attack anything they think is a threat"

"I see" Ducky murmured.

"That's about right" Tim said, "Kuma is really upset about this and his instincts have probably taken over by now and I don't want you guys to get hurt because of it"

"At least let Tony and Ziva tail you" Gibbs said, though it was more of an order.

Tim looked like he was about to argue but nodded, before heading up stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Tim did not come in for work, didn't call, there wasn't even an e-mail.<p>

"Perhaps one if us should go over and check to see if he's alright" Ziva suggested, wearily eyeing Gibbs who was glaring at his phone as though it was the reason his youngest Agent wasn't calling.

"Probie said not to" Tony said.

"And since when have you ever listen to McGee?"

"Since I found out that his brothers could and will eat me"

Ziva rolled her eyes before looking back at Gibbs, both she and Tony jumped when he suddenly stood and walked off, Ziva looked questionable at Tony who shrugged, confused himself.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs came back, Jimmy and Ducky trailing behind him looking worried.

"Now Jethro, we fully don't know the dynamics of Tim's family and for all we know what we heard could be something else entirely different" Ducky tried to reason.

"Didn't sound like to me Ducky" Gibbs said already reaching for his SIG.

"What happen?" Tony asked doing the same, across from him so was Ziva.

"Timothy had called, explaining to Jethro that there was nothing wrong and that Kuma was merely being over-protective and not letting any of the siblings leave the house. There was some shouting that even I could here and well…" Ducky trailed off.

"Well what Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"I'm sure and as I've tried to explain to Jethro it could be possibly nothing"

"Still going to check, you two with me now!"

The drive to the apartment made even Ziva cling on for dear life, and Tony swore he heard her mumbling a pray in Hebrew when they nearly flipped when Gibbs made a sharp and sudden turn. Finally they made it and the two had to run to keep up with their boss who nearly tore the door open to get out the car.

When they finally made to their teammates apartment, they paused.

The front door was slightly open.

With a look from Gibbs, Tony and Ziva pulled out their guns and watched as Gibbs slowly entered, before following.

"Looks like someone was in a hurry" Tony mumbled, once everything was all cleared.

Dressers were opened and clothes were spilled out, the closet was no better.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and pulled out his cell phone and pressed a number, some minutes later all three swirled around to the computer desk where the ringing was coming from.

"Damn" Gibbs growled snapping his phone shut.

* * *

><p>He had forgotten about this place…..it was probably best not to mention that to Kuma, speaking of which, Tim glanced over at his eldest brother, who was busy grooming Sarah, the cub on her back pawing at her brother's large head. The young girl had turned and demanded her eldest brother's attention when the oldest McGee continued to pace and snap at everyone. Tim was going to turn and do the same to give his sibling a break.<p>

"Tim"

Tim looked over at Nick and Leo.

"How's your head?"

Tim gave a small smile, "For the last time I'm fine, he didn't hit me that hard" he said, sighing when all he got were worried frowns.

Leo went over and nuzzled his little brother's cheek, Tim gave a reassuring purr, the purr becoming louder when Nick gently nudged the spot Kuma had hit him, when the eldest sibling caught him talking to his boss.

"See, I'm fine" Tim purred.

"Hey" came Orion voice, "dinners ready"

Kuma stopped his grooming, grabbed Sarah by her neck and followed the others into the kitchen.

The place they were hiding in was a Summer home of the pack, it was rarely used, except for occasions like this.

Kuma placed Sarah down before turning, Sarah doing the same.

"Smells good" Sarah said as she sat down next to Nick.

Both Orion and Leo gave a warning growl when Kuma sat next to Tim, who merely ducked his head. Kuma gave a soft sigh, before whimpering at his baby brother, gaining the other's attention.

"M'sorry Timmy" he said nudging his brother's cheek, "for hitting you"

"I know" Tim said nudging back, "and I promise not to tell Mom, it'll be right there with not telling her that it was you who put the hole in the bathroom wall, not Nick"

Nick glared at his friend who gave a nervous grin.

"Dude it was you or me" Kuma said.

He got a dinner roll thrown at him.

* * *

><p>"What have you got for me Abby?"<p>

Abby frowned and shook her head, eyes glossy and wet.

"Nothing Gibbs, Timmy and his family just disappeared" she said, chewing her bottom lips anxiously.

"Don't worry Abby" Gibbs said hugging her and kissing her on the forehead, "we'll find them"

"I know you guys will, but I feel as though something bad is going to happen Gibbs"

Gibbs said nothing as he hugged her a bit tighter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	8. Say Hi!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None **

**A/N: Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story and I hope you all continue on with this Series!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

_**Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down. **_

_**~Oprah Winfrey~**_

Gibbs and the others did not in fact find Tim and his siblings, it was Tim who found them, to be accurate he appeared on Gibbs's doorstep.

"Hey Boss" Tim said, smiling shyly as he squirmed under the intense stare.

"Can we come in?" Orion asked.

"The door wasn't locked for a reason" Gibbs answered as he let them in.

All three shuffled into the living room, Orion flopped happily onto the sofa grinning when Gibbs glared at him.

"Orion" Tim sighed.

"It's fine, I'll spray it down later" Gibbs said, raising a brow when he got a low growl from the older Were.

"Anyway" Tim said with a grin, "we can't stay long"

"Oh really?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, Tim flinched.

"Boss, I know things look bad…"

"This looks very bad McGee! Where the hell were you?What happen?"

Orion became alert when the human raised his voice and sat up, Tim gave him a look and the older Were laid back down onto sofa , though he still watched the human.

"Kuma took us to a…a safe house" Tim explained.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"It wouldn't be a safe house if we told you that now would it?" Orion said, grinning at the glare he got.

"Boss, it took me three hours just to convince Kuma to let me come over here and talk to you" Tim explained, gaining the other's attention once again, who raised a brow.

"Leo and Sarah were attacked by hunters, Kuma thinks that there are more looking for us"

"So he's just going to hide you all, what about your job McGee did your brother think about that?"

"All Kuma wants to do is keep us safe" Tim simply answered.

Gibbs was not happy with the answer, and looked like he was going to make that known when Orion bet him to it.

"It was a Were"

Gibbs blinked at him.

"The thing that killed that Marine Aramis, it was a Were"

Tim looked at his brother in surprise.

Gibbs merely tilted his head, he thought as much but didn't say anything, he didn't want to upset his youngest agent.

"We also think the it's the same Were, that is somehow connected to the attack on Leo and Sarah, so if you find that human's killer then Kuma will calm down"

Tim stared at his brother in shock, Kuma had told them not to say anything about the Were, and _**he **_was the one who had protested against the decision. Tim suddenly blinked when it finally clicked what his brother was saying.

His brother was okaying his Boss and the rest of his team to hunt down a _Were_.

The cub turned back to his Boss, and saw that familiar glint in the human's eyes.

And the man was actually agreeing with this logic!

"No!" Tim exclaimed, getting surprised looks from his brother and Boss.

"Boss, you can't serious, it's too dangerous"

"Last time I checked, the Aramis case was still mine" Gibbs said.

"And the last time I checked the you're not a Were!" Tim snapped.

Orion watched as Gibbs gave Tim a look and Tim lowered his head submissively, and wondered if either noticed…probably not.

"Boss" Tim tired again,

"It'd probably go better if you'd be there McGee, having an expert would help"

Orion watched as his brother's face became thoughtful, and knew the Cub was weighing his pros and cons of the situation. Personally he thought it wasn't a bad idea, he had done his research on the team, and liked what he saw, and he felt that if anyone could handle a Were, he was pretty sure it was this Team.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm right behind you on whatever choice you make" Orion offered, after all it wouldn't hurt to have back-up.

Tim looked between the two before sighing and nodding.

"Okay…but you're talking to Kuma, Orion"

Orion gulped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please excuse all errors. <em>**

**_Reveiws Please!_**


	9. Kidnapping is a Crimeduh!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None at the moment.**

**A/N: I'm back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

_**You only need a few people to effect a kidnapping.**_

_**~Robert Bourassa~**_

"Whoever attacked the officer, was probably a Lone Were" Tim explained once they all settled in, they were at Autopsy, the only place where they could discuss the case and not be disturbed.

"Why Lone?" Tony asked.

"That's a long story" Nick said, "but to make it short, Weres who are Lone are usually Weres who were once humans and were turned, be it accidentally or purposely and aren't happy with it and ran away from their pack, or they're Weres who have left the pack and are looking for a pack of their own"

"And which one are we looking for?" Gibbs asked.

"The first one" Nick said, "We call the second one Wonderers, for obvious reasons."

"But why would the Were attack a human?" Ziva asked.

"Most Lones who are turned end up hating what they've become, the stories surrounding us hasn't been exactly candy canes and lollipops as you know, and many humans turned Weres aren't use to the animalistic instincts and urges that emerged when turned. " Tim explained, "and in the end they blame the pack, and Weres do not do well alone, we are social creatures first and to be alone, without a pack is just asking for insanity to come"

"So where would this Were be?"

Both Nick and Tim glanced at each other.

"…..Well"

* * *

><p>"…Wow"<p>

"Will that's one way of putting it"

"How we suppose to find him in all this?" Tony yelled over the loud music, eyes wondering to a pair of girls dancing very close together, giving his trademark grin when one looked his way.

"I wouldn't, their Alpha is not too far away and may not take kindly to your flirting" Nick whispered in the human's ear.

Tony gulped and quickly looked away, and focused on following Nick to a free table.

They were at a nightclub called Slumber, like all clubs in was loud with blaring music, the air hot with bodies rubbing against each other, and enough alcohol to last a life time. The only differences with this club was that it was a hot spot for Weres of all kind.

And the place where their possible suspect was hiding out.

Tony jumped when two Weres, a male and female rubbed up against him, he gave a nervous but easy going grin, the two grinned back and one grabbed hold of his arm tightly and began pulling him towards the dancing crowd, suddenly Nick appeared between the three of them, he hissed and snarled and Tony was shocked to see fangs.

The two Weres ducked their heads submissively and sulked off.

"Here" Nick said and dragged him over to the table.

"Be more careful" Nick said in his ear, "many Weres here would love to turn and make you their own"

Tony looked wide-eyed, and briefly wondered how Gibbs was doing.

Kuma growled at the Were that came to close to his brother and Gibbs, Tim shifted closer to his brother.

"Where is he?" Tim asked in his ear.

Kuma tilted his head to the left and Tim looked at the man in the corner, he wasn't very large and his hair was cut short, blue eyes watched the dance floor.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Ned was very sure"

Ned was the bartender at Slumber and a friend of Leo's, who had heard about the murder and told the Were that he had seen, that carried the scent of human blood on him one night, Ned give Leo the others description and Kuma had spent time looking for the Were, until the attack.

Tim nodded and move over to Gibbs to tell him.

Gibbs glanced over at the Were they were looking for, before looking for Nick and Tony, he found them, caught their eyes and give the signal to move closer and keep watch.

The Were grinned when two females came strolling over, and the hour past with the team watching him flirt, then when they moved in, Nick and Tony from the right, Kuma and Tim from the right and Gibbs going on dead center.

Just as Gibbs came arrived the table, the music stopped and the lights went out.

"Ziva?" he said on the mic on him.

_Still in the position Gibbs._

The lights flickered back on and Gibbs's eyes widen, the two woman were blinking in surprise at the empty spot between them. He looked over to the others, only to see Tony and Nick on the floor, Kuma, and Tim were gone.

* * *

><p>Ziva wasn't sure what had happen, one moment she, Leo, and Orion were staked out back guarding the only exit, aside from the entrance which was being guarded by Mark, the next she was slammed by something large, her head started spinning and sounds of growls and snarls filled her ears, before everything went black.<p>

Now she waking up to Tony's worried gaze above her.

"Ziva?"

Ziva groaned, "Wha—"

Tony helped her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked cradling her head in her face.

"Trap" Tony simply said, face grave.

Ziva blinked, taking notice of a ambulance pulling up and Gibbs pacing.

"…Where are Leo and Orion?"

Tony actually flinched.

"Tony?"

"They're gone" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>


	10. Searching

**Cub**

_**I am searching for abstract ways of expressing reality, abstract forms that will enlighten my own mystery.**_

_**~Eric Cantona~**_

The McGee brothers didn't return, and poor Mark had the task of telling the Alphas that their cubs were missing, and Gibbs had the task of telling Jenny that not only was an Agent was missing, possibly kidnapped but so were civilians who were not supposed to even know about the case.

It was safe to say to say the least, that both men could still hear their ears ringing.

"DiNozzo where are those security tapes!"

"Abby's working on them now Boss" Tony informed as the man breezed in the Pin.

"Ziva!"

"I have interviewed the Bouncer who says that the suspect's name is Johan, a big spender apparently, says that sometimes he comes in with some guys that make him feel uneasy"

"Did he give you a description?"

"And more"

With some difficulty Ziva got three pictures up.

"Nick says that they could be hunters"

* * *

><p>The sounds of dripping water woke Tim up first, along with pain. With a groan he opened his eyes, and once everything stopped spinning, the cub noticed that everything was suddenly very big.<p>

Tim meowed curiously, before flashes of what happen as a human appeared in his head.

The cub jumped when a door opened, there was growling around him, familiar growling.

His brothers.

His pack.

"Well, well, looks who's awake"

Tim hissed when he became eye-lever with the Hunter, who merely smirked.

"Feisty one ain't yay" he said before shaking the small cage he was in, his brothers roared in anger.

"Aw shut up you beasts!"

The Hunter moved over to Tim's left, there was a sound of electricity and a loud pained yelp.

"Now Rufus, not to rough, don't want to ruin the merchandise" came a calm voice.

Tim looked at the door at the other Hunter, who looked at Tim and smiled.

Tim shivered.

* * *

><p>Gibbs decided that a Werecat mother was probably the scariest thing he's ever seen in his life and he's some pretty scary things.<p>

"Please Mrs. McGee calm down" Ziva soothe, while keeping a distance from the growling and snarling Were.

Gibbs for a moment wondered why Jenny hadn't come down to wonder about the noise, but then he figured the scuttlebuck that Death had arrived at NCIS on two legs reached her and the woman now remained in her office until she could summon up some courage to deal with the angry mother.

The Agent glanced at Victor, who cowered whenever his wife turned her attention on him –not that Gibbs blamed him- and although he was submissive to his mate, there was a hard steel look in his eyes, and Gibbs that whoever took the boys weren't going to live long.

That is if Gibbs doesn't get to them first.

* * *

><p>Tim could hear his eldest brother pace his cage, at times he would let out soft growls, other times he would call to his siblings, just to hear a response, this has been going on for four days now.<p>

The door opened, and Tim curled further in his corner.

"And how are our guests?"

Growls from his brothers was the answer.

"I thought so" the Hunter chuckled, "not to worry, you won't be in those cages much longer"

Tim just curled further into the corner.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I want this place searched" Victor said to his four best trackers.<p>

All four heads nodded, Victor then turned to the three Agents.

"You may want to take a step back for this" he said, before he concentrated on transforming.

Wide human eyes watched the blur of fur, fangs and teeth until before them were varies large cats, and Kuma was the largest of them all, his size was bigger than a freaking car! He had dark shady blonde fur and dark black stripes, dark blue cat eyes looked at them before joining the trackers in sniffing the back alley in which Ziva and his cubs were attacked.

He looked up when the three didn't move, and gave a soft grunt, snapping them out of their shocked state.

"Tony, Ziva, take a look inside the club and see if you can find anything" Gibbs ordered before searching with the Weres for any clues.

Victor nudged what to Gibbs looked like a large grey tabby cat and the cat followed the two Agents.

For an hour under the moonlight, they searched; the now closed nightclub's shadow hovered over them, almost like guardian. When it became the two hour and a half mark, and Gibbs was just about to give up, one of the Weres, a female lion made a loud demanding grunt, her mouth opened, her eyes focused deep on a spot.

Gibbs watched the rest surround the spot, and take in whatever scent they found, before letting call Tony and letting him know that they found something.

The Agent closed his phone and looked back over at the huddle of Weres and wonder if he should risk a limb to see what was found, when Victor lifted his head to the air, sniffing the air.

"Boss?"

Gibbs nodded to his Agents, still watching.

"They caught a scent" Ziva stated and all three were startled when all five Weres took off running.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	11. Found!

**A/N: Okay I fixed the error!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

_**As a little girl I used to daydream about my real father coming on a white horse to rescue me. **_

_**~Christine Keeler~**_

How dare her mate make her stay while her cubs were out there possibly being tortured by Hunters!

"Mom"

Raven looked over at her daughter, behind Abby watched her with a weary and slightly fearfully eye, not that she blamed the human, she was often told she was a scary sight when angered.

"It's okay, Daddy's going to find them and bring them home" Sarah said.

"So is Gibbs" Abby piped up.

Raven smiled at the Goth, then frowned, her eyes suddenly turning wet and her lower lip started to tremble, both girls watched as the Were sat down in the chair and lowered her face in hands. Surprisingly it was Abby who wrapped her arms around the older woman and held her.

* * *

><p>The warehouse had a strong feel of protected magic around it, a neon sign for Hunters.<p>

Victor and Gibbs stalked around to the back of the building, the Tiger Were stopped around the corner and froze when the scent of other humans hit him. Gibbs stopped and crouched next to him; he looked around the corner and spotted the two Hunters, guarding the backdoor. Before Gibbs could think of a plan, a large blur of fur and muscle leaped by him and tackled the two Hunters.

Victor knew better than to kill the Hunters, so when he got them under him, he laid large paws on their necks and pressed, and watched as their eyes rolled back and their bodies went limp. He gave a low grunt when Gibbs pushed- well tried, and Victor let him- him aside, and check the humans.

Victor tried not to be offended.

Once Gibbs was sure they would live, they quietly entered through the back.

* * *

><p>"We're ready, we'll start will the runt"<p>

Tim tensed at those words, he hissed when the Hunter came towards his cage, it was opened and a large hand grabbed him and dragged him out. His brothers roared, snarled, and rattled the cage, Tim hissed, snarled and twisted the Hunter's hold as he was carried to a metal table that he never noticed before.

Even in his panicked state, Tim could smell the blood of other Weres.

He was placed on the table and held down, still he struggled.

"Hurry up with that tranquilizer!"

Tim hissed when a needle pricked his skin.

"Freeze NCIS!"

Everything went fuzzy after that.

* * *

><p>Tony was sure there had only been three Hunters when they entered the warehouse, so where did all these people come from!<p>

Kuma growled impatiently.

"Hey I'm picking as fast as I can!" Tony snapped.

A large paw rattled the cage door.

"Stop that!"

Finally the door opened, and Kuma flew out and tackled a Hunter that had snuck behind the Agent. Tony watched with wide-eyes as the two rolled around until he moved to free Orion and Leo.

Kuma moved away from the down dead Hunter he looked for his baby brother, and spotted the Cub on the table, he moved over taking out whoever stood in his way. When got to the table, he grunted at his brother, no response, he nudged his brother; the Cub gave a pitiful meow.

"Kuma!"

Kuma looked over at Gibbs.

"Get McGee out of here!"

Kuma didn't even think about it, as he grabbed his brother in between his jaws and off the table, he turned planning on running to the nearest exit, when a shot ranged out and a sliver bullet hit him in his hind leg, he fell, Tim sliding out of his mouth.

Kuma stood, another shot hit in his ribs, followed by another and another, until Kuma no longer moved.

"Hmm, easier than expected, given who your Sire is" the Hunter murmured as he stepped over the fallen Were and over to Tim, he raised the gun.

A shot ranged out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	12. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**A/N: Here we are the last chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you'll join me for the second part of this Series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cub<strong>

_**Our family is a circle of strength and love…  
>With every birth and every union the circle grows…<br>Every joy shared adds more love…  
>Every crisis faced together<br>makes the circle grow stronger.**_

_**~Author Unknown~**_

"For the last time I'm fine! When can I see my brother!"

Victor chuckled as his listen to his eldest fight with the Nurse who refused to budge.

"Dad" Kuma turned to his father voice a whine, eyes begging.

"Don't you give me those kitten-eyes" Victor said, "you listen to the Nurse, Timothy's fine, and you'll see him soon"

"But—"

"Don't make me get your mother"

Kuma shut his mouth with a snap, the Nurse giggled at the pair, before continuing on with her duties.

Some door down, Tim allowed his mother, Abby, Tony, sister, brothers and Ziva to fuss over him, in the background Gibbs and Ducky watched amused.

"Abby it's just a graze" Tim reassured, as Abby smoothed his hair, avoiding the bandage on his head "it'll heal in less than a day"

"You were shoot at! By a sliver bullet!" Raven said, growling at the thought of the now dead hunter.

"I was grazed" Tim said, "and thanks to Tony, wasn't worse"

"All in a day's work Probie" Tony said with a small smile.

"You save my Cub" came Victor's voice from the doorway, "that's more than just a day's work, the Pack is in your debt, all of you"

The humans remained silent, they had a feeling that being debt went beyond the graduate of a parent.

"How's Kuma?" Tim asked.

"Whining and demanding to see you, Oh, and the nurses are getting restless. Something about the patient needing rest"

"I believe that's our sign to leave" Ducky said.

Tim watched with amusement as Gibbs and Ducky ushered the Team and Abby out the room, leaving just his Pack.

He purred when his mother gently ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

><p>Gibbs learned many things during a night on the full moon.<p>

He learned that Kuma was indeed a good cook; he followed behind his mother and Tim.

He learned that cat hair got everywhere.

He also learned that when a Were wants to give your hair a proper grooming then it's best if you just sit there and take it.

"Ow! Kuma claws!"

Gibbs looked over to where Kuma and Tony were wrestling, Kuma was onto of the Agent, nuzzling his head and giving apologetic purrs. Sitting and watching was Abby and Ziva, both rubbing and scratching Leo's and Orion's head. The two Weres purring happily. Jimmy was playing with Sarah, while talking with Ducky.

Victor was laying on his back, he looked asleep, though he give annoyed growls when Tim would pounce on him, sometimes he would paw at him.

A large paw hooked around Gibb's head and brought him closer to the large tongue that was currently grooming his hair.

"Enjoying your bath Boss?"

Gibbs glared at Tony, smirking when Kuma started his own grooming.

Later on in the evening, Gibbs learned something else as he laid on his back, Tim curled up on top of him, head buried in his neck, asleep. He learned that sleeping on a pile of purring Werecats was great for your back.

-End-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again I hoped you enjoyed this fic, please join me for the second part titled Becoming Pack, coming soon.<strong>_

_**Reveiw Please!**_


End file.
